The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis given the cultivar name ‘TNCORSO’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled breeding program to produce hardy compact Coreopsis. The new cultivar originated from a planned cross of two proprietary unnamed Coreopsis verticillata hybrid seedlings. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial to be grown for landscape and container use in a sunny site. The trademark designation is ‘Sunstar™ Orange’
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Lightning Bug’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,361, the new cultivar has a wider habit and a smaller red eye making the flower more gold.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Firefly’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,295, the new cultivar has a larger habit and a gold flower with a red eye rather than a yellow flower with a red eye.